


Goodbye

by IAmABrick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Josh is Sad, M/M, Unrequited Love, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmABrick/pseuds/IAmABrick
Summary: Josh has always loved Tyler, not that he'd ever told him but when he hears about him and Jenna's sudden engagement he looses it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Just a quick warning, as much as it's in the tags, there is a brief mention of self-harm, eating disorders and depression in this... it isn't explicitly stated but it is implied despite in only being for a couple of sentences. Stay safe.

"I'm sorry Josh."  
"No, you're fucking not Tyler! Don't lie to me! You stopped that a long time ago, don't you dare start now!" Josh screams, turning away, pulling on his hair doing nothing to ground him.  
"But-" Tyler starts, reaching out.  
Josh whips around, "But nothing," he whispers, "I don't care, not anymore. You don't need me now anyway."  
Tyler's eyes become visibly watery, his outstretched hand shaking with every unsteady breath he takes. His brown eyes look lost and seem to be pleading with Josh.  
"Five fucking years. Five years of staying up with you till dawn no matter where I was and what I was doing. Five years of ensuring that you were eating. Five years of checking your wrists were clean. Five years of getting you to open up to someone for once in your life. Five years of keeping you breathing Tyler." Josh shouts, his furious eyes becoming blurred as his own angry tears ran down his cheeks. He grits his teeth as he tries, unsuccessfully to compose himself. "Five years, f-five fucking years, of, of loving you."  
Tyler's eyes widen, his hand falling back to his side. The room backstage goes silent yet the air was filled to the brim with a flood of emotions.Tyler opened and shut his mouth a few times, unsure. Josh just stared at him expectantly.  
Tyler looked down at his feet, "w-why?" he stutters, his voice coarse.  
"why?" Josh repeated, just as quite and rough, "because you're perfect."  
Tyler looks up suddenly, about to speak-  
"to me."  
"but I'm broken Josh," he says, laughing afterwards dryly, "You deserve better."  
"So that's why you proposed to her?"  
"No I proposed because she was there just as much as you were," he spits.  
Now was Josh's turn to laugh. He laughed through the tears and the pain, he laughed through the knife that tyler had just twisted deep into his gut.  
"Right," he says condescendingly, his eyes lighting with some form of twisted amusement that was completely foreign to Tyler.  
He remains silent, however, confirming Josh's wild thoughts further.  
"Well Tyler," Josh says, clearing his throat and standing a bit straighter, "thank you," he clears away the tears from his red eyes.  
Glancing at Josh, Tyler becomes confused and then concerned.  
"Being part of the band was amazing, it truly was, but it's over now," He says, his voice becoming more and more devoid of emotion, "You don't need me anymore. You’ve made that clear now and" Josh stops, looking at Tyler pointedly as he tries to interrupt, "and I've been an idiot to think that you needed me as anything more that your life support machine but you upgraded so... goodbye Tyler."  
"No! Josh! Don't you dare leave!" Tyler screams as Josh walks out the door, calling him back doesn't work through and before Tyler can think to move his feet he was nowhere to be seen. So Tyler ran. He ran around the entire venue more than once, asking everyone if they'd seen him but he was never really able to hear the answers. His phone rang too, quite a bit actually but Tyler had more important things on his mind.  
He hadn't grabbed a jacket but before he knew it, he was outside, running block after block looking for his best friends now yellow hair. He never found it, though. His feet pounded on the asphalt for hours, his breath heavy and heart pounding in his ears but he didn't dare stop, not until the tears started again.  
He slumped, his back to some derelict building on the streets of Ohio. He looked out into the traffic but didn't see anything. It took him a while to muster the strength to pull his phone from his pocket. He had so many missed calls, mostly from the tour manager but he had a couple from Jenna too. He clicked on her name.  
It rang a for a while.  
"Hey, Ty, what's up?"  
"uh-" Tyler choked, "nothing. I was just wondering what you'd think about breaking up... the uh... the band?"


End file.
